The Undead Empire/Issue 5
I awake in a cold basement, dried blood on the ground, and my arms chained to a pole. I look around and find Logan, Sarah, Eddie and Linda at the end of the basement, also tied up, they were unconscious. There’s a door and wooden stairs next to me. I try to stand up but my legs won’t let me, it’s then I hear someone coming. “Who you wanna take next, Mike” I heard a voice ask. “That guy Evan shot with an arrow” I can only guess was Mike answered. They were coming for me. I hear the door open and footsteps come down the stairs. There they were. “Ah, you’re awake.” Mike said. Mike’s friend grabbed me and Mike cut the ropes holding me to the pole. They drag me up into what seems to be a living room, where they set me on an armchair. Mike points my own .357 Magnum at me. “ Steven, go get another one!” Mike ordered. I looked around the living room and saw Nathan’s corpse lying on his back in the corner of the room. Steven returned then with a now awake Eddie. Steven throws Eddie onto a couch and points Nathan’s rifle at him but then I can only guess their leader walks in. “Well, well, well. You thought you could come into my fucking town and steal shit from my fucking town? I’ll let you know I don’t take kindly to that.” The man said with a sick twisted smile. “Your friend here, the fat one, was pretty fucking stupid for resisting us when we brought him up here. You two won’t do that right?” He asked. Eddie and I shook our heads. “Good. Alright then, so this will go quickly. Mike, Steven, which one should we kill first?” He asks. “I say the junkie looking one.” Mike answers. “Agreed” Steven says as he puts the magnum now and pulls out a cleaver. “WAIT, don’t kill me please! I’ve been bitten for over a month and I haven’t turned! Please!” Eddie begged. The attackers were stunned, as I was when I first found out. The three stand over Eddie debating what to do. Now was my chance. I leap off the chair and grab my gun. I fire two bullets into Mike and Steven, they both drop dead. I aim my gun at their leader when I hear. “Jessie, I heard gunshots, I thought you said you weren’t going to use guns to kill these idiots.” A Female voice calls. I grab Jessie and point a gun to his head. “Jessie?” I hear the voice. She’s getting closer. Eddie gets up and grabs Nathan’s rifle just as she walks into the room. “What the hell? God damn’t” She says when she sees what has happened to her allies. “Put down the rifle down and untie my friends downstairs or I will kill Jessie.” I threaten, however I knew that I wouldn’t kill him. “Lisa, don’t fucking do it.” Jessie orders. “Bullshit, how do I know you won’t just kill him?” She asks. “You don’t know.” I answer. She sighs and puts her rifle down. She leaves the room and returns a couple of minutes later with Linda, Sarah and Logan. They quickly run over to Eddie and my side of the room. I pushed Jessie to the ground, but kept my gun pointed at Lisa. “Now back off and let us out.” I command. She backs off and the four of us walk out of the house however we are met with another attacker with a crossbow. “The hell do you think you’re going?” He asks with a smirk. “Put the crossbow down or I will…” I begin when Eddie fires his gun at him. Evan falls to the ground. “EDDIE WHAT THE HELL” I yell. “You basterds” Lisa yells as she grabs her rifle. “Run!” Logan shouts. We ran but Sarah is shot in the leg. “AH shit.” Sarah shouts as she falls to the ground. Logan quickly rushes to her aid and picks her up and we continue running. Soon Lisa stops firing and yells into the night. “I’ll fucking find you!” She shouts. We finally find ourselves back at the bus. Sarah had passed out do to shock but she was still alive. “Anthony, good work” Logan says to me but then turns and gives a dirty look at Eddie. “What the fucking hell were you thinking? You got Sarah shot!” He yells. “Guys keep your voices down, we could attract leapers.” Linda said. “I…I panicked” Eddie stuttered. “I’m so sorry.” “Wait a second” I said. They all look at me. “So Nathan’s dead, but what happened to Jimmy?” I ask “I didn’t see his body” Linda says. “Maybe he escaped?” Logan suggests. “Maybe…um he was being held in a different room?” Eddie suggests. After discussing Eddie’s mistake, Nathan’s death and Jimmy, Logan went back to the wheel of the bus and started to drive. I notice Eddie talking to himself again. “Eddie, what is the voice saying?” I asked. “Voice” Linda asks, confused. Eddie turns to us. “Compound 19…..Manhattan Project…..Plum Island” Eddie stutters, “It’s saying a bunch of nonsense about going to some place called Plum Island” “Wait, isn’t Plum Island that island off the coast of New York?” Linda asked. “I think so.” I answer. “We got to go there! The cure! The cure!” Eddie screams. “What the hell are you screaming about?” Logan shouts. “He wants us to go to New York for some reason and is yelling about it.” Linda answers. “Eddie I’m not going to fucking New York.” Logan responds. “Wait…if this is an island…wouldn’t it be the best place to be?” I ask. “Anthony’s right, Leapers can’t swim so an Island is where we could be safe.” Linda says. Logan considers this for a minute and turns the bus around. “Let’s go to that island.” He says Apperances Anthony Ward Linda Peterson Logan Myers Sarah Myers Eddie Johnson Jessie Lisa Steven Mike Evan Nathan Thomas Deaths Nathan Thomas Steven Mike Evan Trivia *Jimmy was originally supposed to join Jessie's gang *This issue has the most deaths in Volume 1 Next Issue/Next Volume Issue 6 Category:Pigpen Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues